


let's have a talk tonight

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Human AU, side story of a fic on ff.net
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert masuk ke kamar dengan wajah lelah malam itu. Heinrich sudah tertidur, namun Eliza belum. {side-story untuk 'it was not a bad accident' di fanfiction.net} {mature untuk kalimat-kalimat sugestif}</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's have a talk tonight

_hetalia axis powers (c) hidekazu himaruya  
_ _tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini. ditulis hanya untuk keperluan hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata._

* * *

Heinrich tidak merespons lagi. Padahal Elizaveta menantikan tanggapan berupa, “Lalu ... bagaimana cara mengalahkan monster tadi?” tetapi anak itu dihipnotis kantuk duluan sebelum sampai ke puncak cerita. Wanita itu cuma bisa tersenyum, pipi kenyal Heinrich dibelainya, lalu ia menarik perlahan jempol Heinrich dari dalam mulutnya—akan berbahaya untuk pertumbuhan gigi Heinrich jika dia terus membiarkannya.

Tepat saat dia memejamkan mata, Gilbert datang menimbulkan bunyi keras di tempat tidur. Dia berbaring telentang dengan punggung tangan menutup wajahnya.

“Hari yang berat, Gil?”

Gilbert tak menjawab, namun berbalik. Dengan mata masih terpejam dia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Elizaveta dan merapatkan jarak dengan Heinrich sebagai inti mereka.

“Dimarahi Paman Joachim?”

Gilbert menggeleng. Kepala Heinrich yang menempel pada wajahnya menghalangi “Hngnngnn,”-nya.

“Lalu? Uang di dompetmu habis? Aku masih menyimpan beberapa lembar, masih cukup untuk akhir bulan kalau kau tidak minta banyak-banyak.”

“Bukan,” Gilbert menggumam, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal. “Paman Joachim justru memberikanku libur dua hari. Kita ajak Heinrich jalan-jalan besok.”

“Ha? Itu bagus! Heinrich ingin sekali ke kebun binatang!” Eliza menahan diri untuk tidak memekik—namun cara dia berbisik tidak bisa menutupi keriangannya. “Berarti aku tidak jadi bereksperimen dengan kue besok. Baiklah, semoga aku masih punya mood di hari berikutnya.”

Gilbert membuka salah satu mata, “Pesanan?”

“Bukan. Cuma mau mencoba-coba.”

“Kue apa?”

“Kue yang asalnya dari Australia,” Elizaveta membenarkan letak bantalnya, dan berbaring telentang menatap kosong pada langit-langit. “Lamington.” Kemudian Heinrich bergerak, dan dia tersadar untuk kemudian akhirnya menghadap kanan lagi. “Sepertinya enak. Walau agak susah mendapatkan kelapa sebagai komposisi tambahannya—dan itu mahal, asal kautahu—tapi aku sangat tertarik. Kelapa itu enak.”

“Hmmmh,” Gilbert bergerak merapat. Heinrich terjebak, tetapi tidurnya terlalu hebat untuk sekadar diusik oleh gerakan-gerakan. Gilbert dengan susah payah menjangkah hidung Elizaveta, dan begitu dia menemukannya, dia segera mengecup dan alih-alih melepaskan—hanya pergi semakin jauh ke bawah; pipi, dagu, dan begitu mendekati leher Elizaveta langsung meletakkan telunjuk di bibir Gilbert.

Gilbert membuka matanya yang berat dan sedikit petunjuk tak senang pada gerak bibirnya.

Elizaveta hanya tertawa kecil dan lalu bangun. Dia mengangkat Heinrich dan mendekapnya hati-hati, untuk kemudian dia taruh di tempat tidur kecil berpagar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka menyamankan diri malam ini.

“Sepertinya kita harus segera membersihkan kamar di sebelah dan membujuk Heinrich untuk mencoba tidur sendiri,” Elizaveta menatap wajah Heinrich yang tenang dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lalu wanita itu menoleh pada Gilbert, “Mungkin kita bisa melakukannya setelah pulang mengajak dia jalan-jalan. Heinrich sudah terlalu besar untuk boks bayi ini.”

Dengan nada sangat malas, jawaban terdengar “Ya, ya, ya. Kita bisa melakukannya besok atau besoknya lagi. Jangan bicarakan itu dulu.”

Elizaveta bergabung lagi di tempat tidur, kali ini lutut mereka bisa saling menyentuh. Gilbert sekali lagi menarik Elizaveta dan mengulangi hal yang sama. Kali ini tarikan pada kulit Eliza menggunakan gigi-geliginya membuat Elizaveta mengerang dan menutup matanya, “Uh—Gil, katakan ada apa.”

Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit melonggarkan jeratannya pada pinggang Elizaveta. Dia menarik napas, “Cuma terlalu banyak pikiran.”

Sebelum Gilbert melanjutkan, Elizaveta segera menggenggam kedua sisi wajah Gilbert. “Katakanlah. Membagi dua akan membuatmu lebih lega. Itu gunanya hidup berpasangan, ‘kan? Separuh untukmu dan separuh untukku.”

“Tsk,” Gilbert menenggelamkan wajah di lekuk bahu Elizaveta. “Kau ini.”

“Heeei, aku serius.”

“Hnggg, hngg, aku tahu,” Gilbert memberi permainan lidah pada bahu dan leher Elizaveta, bergantian sampai-sampai Elizaveta harus menunda kata-kata berikutnya—hanya nama Gilbert yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Lantas laki-laki itu, ketika mengistirahatkan keningnya pada tulang selangka Elizaveta, bergumam, “Aku menyesal.”

“Kau melakukan kesalahan besar?” Eliza memainkan jarinya di rambut Gilbert—tak jelas entah dia menyisirnya atau menambah kekusutannya.

“Kadang-kadang seseorang menyesal karena hal yang sudah lalu dan selesai. Seperti luka, Liz, walaupun sudah sembuh tetap saja kau merasa sakit ketika membicarakannya.”

“Sesuatu terjadi di kantor, ya?”

“Bukan hal yang besar,” Gilbert mencium leher Elizaveta. Rangkulan Elizaveta pada tubuhnya semakin kuat ketika dia tak hanya sekadar mengecup. Ia hanya berhenti sebentar untuk berbicara, “Teman-temanku di kantor membicarakan tentang ...” suaranya serak, “... perceraian. Dan salah satunya mengutuk hal itu. Aku tiba-tiba merasa jahat ... dan menyesal.”

Elizaveta tertawa kecil, “Kita sudah melaluinya, ‘kan?”

“Tapi ....”

“Semua orang berbuat kesalahan, Gil. Kau hanya perlu berdamai dengan kesalahanmu jadi kaubisa melangkah lebih tenang.”

Satu tarikan napas, “Ah, seharusnya aku tahu itu,” satu pelepasan yang panjang, “Maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Membentakmu, memarahimu di depan Heinrich ... dan pergi di tengah malam ... lalu pulang dengan keadaan mabuk selama beberapa malam berturut-turut. Kautahu, aku mengamuk ketika menemukan catatan soal kau yang memutuskan pulang ke Zurich. Aku cukup gila untuk tidak mabuk lagi sampai pagi waktu itu. _Hangover_ -nya menyakitkan.”

Ujung-ujung jari Elizaveta yang bergerak teratur memberi kejutan-kejutan kecil di tengkuk Gilbert. Membuat lelaki itu menggeliat tak karuan dan mulai menarik Elizaveta untuk berbaring di atas tubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika telinganya mendengar deru napas Gilbert dan detak jantungnya yang selaras. _Hidup juga nyata, dan aku memilikinya_ —itu memang bukan hal sempurna tetapi cukup sebagai alasan melantunkan puja-puji.

“Tapi semua kesalahan itu tertutupi, Gil, ketika kau datang ke Zurich dan menemui orangtuaku ... lalu memeluk Heinrich dan nyaris menangis ketika dia memanggilmu ‘Papa’.”

“Aku tahu Heinrich bukanlah yang kuinginkan dari awal ... dan aku juga tidak yakin bahwa aku bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuknya. Tetapi satu hari tanpa menemukan dia di rumah dan mendengar panggilannya sudah membuatku panik.”

“Anak memang menyatukan dua orang yang berselisih, ya ... apa itu artinya kau hanya ingin Heinrich?” Elizaveta tertawa setelahnya. Dia tahu jawabannya tetapi menguji dan mengusili Gilbert adalah hal yang tak bisa ditinggalkannya. Seumur hidup, barangkali.

“Bukan begitu, dasar kau,” Gilbert mencium bibir Elizaveta dan tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk melibatkan lidah yang mengetuk saraf-saraf bibir Elizaveta perlahan—yang bersambut dengan balasan serupa. “Kalau itu iya, berarti aku tak melakukan ini padamu,” serbuan kecupan lagi yang menimbulkan jalur-jalur saliva yang menghubungkan dua bibir. “Kautahu aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Liz.”

Setelah permainan kecup-mengecup hingga meluruhkan keringat dari pelipis, Elizaveta mempertemukan kening mereka dan mencari dirinya di mata Gilbert. Dia menyelam di lautan merah itu, menemukan jalur-jalur nostalgia ke masa lalu, tersesat sesaat di lorong waktu. Mengembalikannya ke saat serupa bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ke saat pertama kali dia membiarkan Gilbert melihat seluruh tubuhnya dan menjamahnya lalu Heinrich-lah yang menjadi hasilnya. Semua jalur itu dilalui Elizaveta dalam waktu singkat untuk kemudian kembali lagi ke masa sekarang, dengan bibir Gilbert pada telinganya dan menyapukan lidah pada kulit tipisnya.

“Masih ada satu hal yang mengganggumu, Gil, aku tahu itu,” Elizaveta mencium sisi samping wajah Gilbert.

Rangkulan pada punggung akhirnya mengerat, setelah menyisakan jejak-jejak merah di bawah telinga Elizaveta— _Tuhan, semoga Heinrich tak mempertanyakannya besok_ —Gilbert-lah yang mencari dirinya di mata Elizaveta. Wanita itu tersenyum tapi dia rasa dia tak terlalu bisa membalasnya.

“Liz. Satu orang sudah membuat kita bahagia. Dua akan membuat semuanya lebih baik lagi ... dan menghindarkan kita dari perpisahan yang pernah terjadi.”

Elizaveta terkekeh. “Menambah pertimbangan agar tidak dengan mudah memutuskan berpisah lagi, huh?” dia membelai rambut Gilbert. Lalu mengecup bibir di hadapannya sekilas—halus dan menyampaikan banyak hal lembut serta menenangkan. “Begitu, ya?”

“A—a,” mata Gilbert meliar.

Lalu tawa lagi yang lepas. “Aku mengerti, mengerti. Lelaki memang kadang lebih susah untuk mengutarakan perasaan dibanding perempuan. Aku setuju.”

“Ah—ha? Kau serius? Apa tidak apa-apa—kau baru mulai kuliah ‘kan—”

“Hooo, jadi ini ya, yang membuatmu jenuh dengan pikiranmu sendiri? Sebaiknya kau bilang dari awal, bodoh,” Eliza mengacak rambut Gilbert. “Tidak apa-apa. Perempuan memang dirancang Tuhan untuk melakukan dan berperan dalam banyak hal dalam satu waktu. Aku juga tidak ingin buru-buru lulus. Jadi ...,” ia memberi senyuman penuh arti.

“Sekarang,” Gilbert menyeringai dan membuat Elizaveta berada di bawahnya, mengapitnya dengan kedua kaki. Salah satu tangannya mulai bermain di bagian bawah blus malam Elizaveta dan yang lain mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi Elizaveta. Kening mereka beradu dalam sentuh-sentuh yang dikawal keringat. Kain dilepaskan dan kecupan di seluruh tubuh semakin menghanyutkan. Gilbert melupakan berbagai penyesalan, Elizaveta memberikannya kebebasan dan kebahagiaan.

**Author's Note:**

> untuk yang belum membaca 'it was not a bad accident', Heinrich (Kugelmugel) adalah anak dari Gilbert dan Eliza. dan ini adalah semacam spin-off untuk fic itu; ditulis semata-mata karena iseng, hehe.


End file.
